


First Meeting

by holmes221b



Series: In the Realms of Magic [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: Precanon. Daniella meets Muriel for the first (of several) times.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: In the Realms of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	First Meeting

Daniella watched Asra slip out of the shop in the early hours of the morning.

They had just moved in together only a week earlier and she’d quickly noticed that Asra would sneak off in his secretive way at odd hours. He always refused to tell her where he’d gone, which just made her even more curious.

She shifted into raven form and flew thru the window after him.

Daniella followed him all the way out of Vesuvia. Once they reached the forest outside the city’s walls, however, she lost him in the shadows of the trees.

Undeterred, she fluttered to the ground and gracefully shifted from raven to wolf. Sniffing the air, she quickly picked up Asra’s scent and resumed her pursuit.

~*~

Inanna sniffed the air warily.

She smelled a new wolf in the area. A wolf…who was not quite a wolf.

Concerned, she trotted away from the hut in the middle of the woods she called home, following the scent blown in on the wind.

She encountered Asra first, but she kept to the shadows out of sight as she slipped on past him in search of the strange wolf she smelled.

She found the strange wolf close on Asra’s heels, catching her off guard.

Inanna growled in warning.

~*~

Daniella growled back on reflex before lunging towards the wolf.

The move caught the other wolf by surprise, allowing Daniella to jump past her and dash after Asra. She quickly caught up to her lover at the door of a small hut in the woods.

_‘So that’s where he’s been going…’_ Daniella thought as she stepped on a twig, alerting the other magician to her presence.

Asra turned and smiled as he saw the wolf following him.

Behind him the door to the hut opened to reveal a _very_ tall man.

“Asra? What are you—who is that?”

“Daniella, I think you should shift back,” Asra suggested.

Daniella rolled her eyes and shifted back into human form.

“I did nothing wrong,” Daniella informed him.

“I didn’t say you did,” Asra remarked. “Daniella I would like you to meet my friend Muriel. Muriel, this is Daniella.”

Muriel grunted, not pleased by Daniella’s presence, though for Asra’s sake he would tolerate her.

Daniella smiled up at Muriel.

“Pleased to meet you too.”


End file.
